Rinse
by ThouShallNotBeNamed
Summary: Rachel feels alone, and needs a friend, and Quinn's there to help. Faberry Friendship.


_Italics=Rachel, _**Bold=Quinn, **_**Bold/Italics=Both**_

Rachel somberly walked to the auditorium, avoiding slushies, or being called names by jocks, and Cheerio's. She thought of asking Mr. Shue to use it first, but he would probably snap at her, and yell at her for being too dramatic, like he's been doing for the past few days now. She sighed, and slipped through the doors, and thought the cold, hard truth. She had no one. She didn't have Finn, she didn't have her dads, who were always away on business trips, and the Glee Club hated her. Even Kurt, who she was finally on good terms with, was having the time of his life at Dalton. Rachel felt tears spring up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She briskly walked to the front of the stage, as if someone was watching her, and put the CD in the radio. After, she pulled herself onto the stage, grabbed a microphone, and pressed play on the radio, as the song began to play. She sang softly, bringing her head up slowly.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye__  
__She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise__  
__She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright__  
__For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight___

_She must rinse this all away _Rachel's voice was clear, and sharp, putting her anger into the song, and not onto someone else _She can't hold him this way__  
__She must rinse this all away__  
__She can't love him this way__  
_

A voice joined her, and she was so stunned that she didn't sing as Quinn Fabray walked on stage, taking her part.

**How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see****  
****She needs to be held in his arms to be free****  
**_**But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand**__**  
**__**'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man**___

_She must rinse this all away__  
__She can't hold anybody this way__  
_**She must rinse this all away****  
**_**She can't love him this way**___

Quinn gave Rachel the small solo, since it related more to her, then to the blonde.

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed__  
__What could be the worse than leaving something behind__  
__And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow__  
__It's loneliness she finds...__  
_

_If only he was mine_ Rachel belts out in anger.__

**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye**_  
__She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise__  
_**She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright**_  
__For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight___

**She must rinse him**_  
__She must rinse him__  
_**She can't rinse him**_  
__She can't rinse him__  
_Their voices grew louder, and more passionate, with Rachel having some tears streaming on her face, and Quinn wrapping her arm around the small girl.

_She can't, _**she won't**_, she must rinse him__  
_**She can't**_, she won't, _**she must**_**rinse him**__  
_**She must rinse this all away**_  
__She can't hold him this way__  
_**She must rinse this all away**_  
__She can't love him this way__  
_

Their voices grew louder, and more passionate, with Rachel having some tears streaming on her face, and Quinn wrapping her arm around the small girl.

Rachel finished, and then stared at Quinn.

"What are you doing here? You hate me." Rachel said.

"No I don't." she admitted.

"Yes you do."

The cheerleader spoke softly. "I know you might think you're alone. Heck I don't know how you do it, with everyone throwing insults, and slushies at you, and Finn breaking up with you. I would've cracked already."

Rachel sniffled, "You would have?"

"Of course, and I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. If you want to, at anytime, call me. I hope you feel better, and don't worry; everything will turn up to be alright. Hasn't it always?" Quinn said smiling, and handing her a post-it-note with her number scrawled on it.

"Thanks Quinn. Thanks for being my friend." Rachel quietly said, and for the first time in a long time, smiled a real, true, genuine smile, for at last she found a friend.

**Song is Rinse by Vanessa Carlton.**

**Reviews are Bliss**

**-ThouShallNotBeNamed**


End file.
